The Ghost Of You
by Black2Angel
Summary: A songfic for the song: "Ghost Of You" By My Chemical Romance.Something that struck my mind a while ago.Sad and dramatic .MelloxOC


**Hello all!This is my first story. An idea struck me in the middle of the night long ago(When I was suffering from insomnia).It's a songfic for a song: "Ghost of You" By My Chemical me for the bad English.I'm currently learning it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own "Death Note" , Mello, the song "Ghost of you"(My Chemical Romance owns it).**

**Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.**

_

* * *

_

It was a cold sky was dark and it was raining heavily.A young man stood by a new looking gravestone with a single red rose in his raindrops poured down on his shoulder-lenght blonde hair sticking it to the mans man brushed away a few strands of hair from his face to reveal a big wrapped his black leather jacket tightly to his frail body.A metal gun revealed but was covered as quickly as it showed.

The man leaned forward and placed the rose ontop of the put one of his hands in a pocket of his black leather the other one he slowly traced the words that been carved into the black read:

_Here lies_

_Amaya Akahana_

_Date of birth _

_7 August 1990_

_Date of death _

_11 October 2009_

„Amaya....Akahana. How I miss you..."The young man-Mello- whispered softly.

Mello's eyes teared up.

He clearly remembered that night it all happened.

* * *

_Flashback_

_„I will go with you,even if you don't like it!" a young, brown haired woman hissed at a blonde man,her green-brown eyes glittering dangerously._

_„No you won't,Amaya! It's too dangerous for you!"Mello was so stubborn at times!He was trying to talk her out of going to a gunfight with his mafia didn't know if there's going to be a gunfight but the risk was huge. _

_„So you are calling me a weakling?! You think I can't fight for myself?!Defend myself?!"She shouted._

_„I don't think of you that way.I...I just don't want to get you hurt."He whispered the last part._

_Amaya hugged Mello and whispered"I won't get hurt."_

_„You promise?"_

_„I promise."_

_

* * *

_

_Gun shots ,lots of swearing and cries of injured people were Mello's group was winning._

_After a few minutes of nonstop gun shots there were no more enemies... or so they group cheered but Mello felt a pang of nervousness in his wasn't saw a smilling Amaya walking to him._

_„I said I will be allrig-„_

_Just then a bullet flew trough the air and collided with Amaya cutting her mid sentence._

_„Amaya!!!" Yelled Mello as he ran to his love._

_He picked her body and held her tightly in his arms,next to his lungs._

_„Amaya..."_

_„Mello-kun..."She whispered._

_Mello looked at her body,his eyes desperately searching for her he found it.A fatal bullet was next to her heart._

_As if on cue, it started raining._

_A strangled noise escaped from Amaya's mouth, it was a laugh._

_„'Night rain' huh?No...wonder..I..was named..like......my.. days in..the rain..of night."_

_„No! Listen to me ,Amaya! You are not going to die here!Not now!You are g-going t-to live"_

_Mello chocked on his tears._

_"We will g-go t-t-to an i-icecream shop.I will buy y-you a Chocolate flavored icecream you l-love so will be ok"_

_Mello knew he was lying to himself as well to her._

_„Don't lie.. to me....Mihael...Keehl."Amaya saw life slowly fading from her started to close her eyes._

_„Please ,Amaya...don't close your eyes now...I need you.."He begged._

_„But... it's ..so.. cold...I'm so ..tired..."she said and closed her eyes._

_„I LOVE YOU AMAYA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Mello shrieked._

_„I....love...you....too.............Mello-kun"she smiled a sad smile and with the last of her strenght,she lifted her hand and touched Mello's blonde,wet but still soft as silk hair._

_„I'll...miss.... that... hair."she 's hand clutched Mello's leather vest and then went limp._

_„NO!!!!"Mello couldn't believe it!He lost...he lost her!!!_

_Amaya's lifeless body got colder and colder as time cried and it looked like the sky was weeping too._

_The group of Mello's mafia friends tried to comfort Mello,but he didn't respond as if he didn't hear them._

_At last,Mello lifted his head of his dead lover's chest,but tears still ran down his saw that Amaya was still smiling her sad smile. _

_************End of Flashback**********

* * *

_

Mello looked up to the sky, tears cascading down his stopped rainning a hour ago.

„Your smile will always haunt you never ever told coming home.... And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me...I will always remember you,Amaya,my one and only love" He whispered remembering a song but quickly lowered his head and turned away.

_A blonde man was walking away from the heart torn to pieces that will never ever heal._

_ A young woman dressed in a white dress, with brown hair and striking green-brown eyes was watching him from above._

_Her heart,too,was shattered._

_All she could do,was watch her lover slowly dying inside._

_A tear slowly trickled down her cheek and fell from landed on Mello's outstretched hand._

_He ,once again looked to the sky and whispered:_

_„The Ghost Of You"_


End file.
